This invention relates generally to fluid flow regulating articles, and more particularly, to flow regulating articles that include shape memory alloys.
Air and other gaseous or liquid fluids, for example water or oil, are sometimes used for cooling structures when operating at elevated temperatures. The amount of fluid flow and the temperature of the cooling fluid can effect the rate of cooling of the structure. Typically, the fluid flow is controlled to increase at elevated operating temperatures to maintain the structure at or below predetermined maximum temperatures.
Known flow regulating systems include at least one sensor to monitor environmental changes. Flow regulation is typically provided by the use of hydraulic and/or pneumatic actuation systems. The control of the actuation systems is accomplished by electronic systems coupled to the sensors. These known flow regulating systems add complexity and cost to the overall system.